1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for cutting, slicing, toasting and/or heating food products. According to one aspect of the invention, a device is provided for slicing bagels and/or other food products. According to another aspect of the invention, the device is arranged for toasting sliced bagels, bread slices, pastries and the like. The present invention also relates to a method of handling sliced food products.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,306 (DeMars) refers to a combined toaster and cutter product. The toaster portion of the DeMars product has a single opening for receiving two bagel halves at the same time. After toasting, the bagel halves fall onto a hinged work surface. The DeMars product has a number of disadvantages. Among other things, it does not make efficient use of counter space. Since the bagel halves are toasted in a single opening, and not side-by-side, the toaster portion is longer than would otherwise be required. In addition, the hinged work surface requires open space in front of the toaster portion. Moreover, it would be difficult to grasp the DeMars product by hand, either to hold it in place or to move it to another location. There is no handle in the vicinity of the cutter portion, and the toaster portion would be hot and electrically active in use. The cutter portion of the DeMars product is a complicated construction with numerous parts. Moreover, the product has no convenient means for removing food sliccs from the cutter portion.
Other toasting devices and cutting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,608 (DeMars), 5,431,078 (Ricard et al.), 4,807,862 (Popeil et al.), Des. 354,203 (Naccarato), Des. 343,770 (McFarling et al.), Des. 330,315 (Shved), Des. 316,657 (Mulherin), and Des. 315,275 (Aziz et al.).